Whitby Hertford
' Whit Hertford' is an American actor, director and writer. Theatre Artistic Director of the London, UK based theatre company, Riot Act. His plays The Misbegotten Hope of the Dirty Bird (or A Meditation on the Proper Use of Firearms in Dramatic Literature), an adaptation of Chekhov's The Seagull and Dóttir, a bleak absurdist drama about seven of Shakespeare's motherless daughter archetypes, both premiered at The Courtyard Theatre in Hoxton. Recently, he directed the debut production of''Coverage'', a reworking of Julius Caesar by Ashley Pearson. He received his MFA in theatre directing from The University of Essex's East 15 and studied in Moscow at the Russian Academy of Theatre Arts (GITIS). Whit has also directed at the Arcola Theatre in East London and serves as an Associate Director at The Courtyard Theatre . Other plays he's written include: Bloke, Lunatic (a reimagining of the classic Bram Stoker "Dracula" story), Endangered Species, The Space Program, Anatomy of Arithmetic, The Heimlich Maneuver,' Hero & Leander (an adaptation of the poem by Christopher Marlowe) and Houses (a new version of Shakespeare's "Romeo & Juliet"). Film and television His film career spans three decades and began at an early age, most notably with his appearance in Steven Spielberg's Jurassic Park. In 2009 he co-founded the independent film company Sneak Attack (film company),1 with director Ryan Darst. Their award-winning short and full-length films (written by Hertford) have screened at festivals all over the US and UK with performances from actors such as: Jon Heder, Nora Kirkpatrick, Matt L. Jones, Brian Huskey, Mary Kate Wiles, Lauren Lapkus, Kyle Mooney, Matt Bush, Rusty Schwimmer, Nick Thune, Johnny Pemberton and Brandon Quinn. In 2014 he received Best Actor awards for his work as geneticist Jesse Darden in the science fiction independent feature film The Perfect 46 from the Other Worlds Film Festival in Austin, Texas and Filmquest Film Festival in Salt Lake City, Utah. In 2015 he portrayed the role of iconic cult leader and convicted killer, Charles Manson, in the coming of age 1960s era thriller, Prettyface. From 2005 to 2011, he was a member of the Upright Citizens Brigade in Los Angeles as a sketch writer, performer and improviser. During that time he recurred as "Officer / Detective Ross" on the FOX comedy Raising Hope and as the tyrannical rival choreographer Dakota Stanley during the first season of Glee. Other TV credits include Psych, various appearances on Conan and as the voice of Cadet Kryze on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Filmography * "Prettyface" (2015) as Charlie Manson * "Wildlife" (also writer, producer) (2014) as Possum Mutz. * "Midway" (also co-writer, producer) (2013) * "The Perfect 46" (also producer) (2013) as Jesse Darden. * "The Caper Kind" (also co-writer, producer, co-director) (2013) * "Tomorrow" (also writer, producer) (2012) * Peter at The End (also co-writer, associate producer) (2012) * Raising Hope (2011) * Psych (2011) * Dreamworld (also co-writer, producer) (2011) as Oliver Hayes. * Elliott (also co-writer, producer) (2011) * Glory Daze (2010) * Long Story Short (also writer, producer) (2010) * How I Met Your Mother (2009) * The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien (2009) * Glee (TV series) (2009)...Dakota Stanley * 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series) (2009) * Chowder (TV series) (2009)...Various characters * Hit List (2009)...Phil * Break (2008)...The Lawyer * Gerald (2008)...Funeral Director * Dark Reel (2008)...Chef * The Pink Conspiracy (2007)...Nursey * Moving McAllister (2007)...Fast-Food Cashier * MAD (2011)...Snott Pilgrim * MADtv (2000)...Billy * Minor Adjustments (1996)...Rocky Delmond * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995)...Hyp * The Little Mermaid (1992–1994)...Ollie / Rex / Crabscout * My Summer Story (1994)...Lug Ditka * Batman: The Animated Series (1994)...Billy the Seal Boy* * Jurassic Park (1993)...Volunteer Boy * Civil Wars (1993) * The Ben Stiller Show (1993)...Kreepee Kid * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1992)...Duncan Duff / Flio * Capitol Critters (1992) * Mikey (1992)...Ben Owens * The Addams Family (1991)...Little Tully * Empty Nest (1991) (2 episodes)...Timmy / Alec * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone (1990)...Nick * Taking Care of Business (1990)...Yuppie Son * The Munsters Today (1990)...Kid Grandpa * Talespin (1990)...Ernie * Full House (1990) (3 episodes)...Walter "Duckface" Berman * Peter Pan and the Pirates (1990)...Michael Darling * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989)...Jacob Johnson * Mr. Belvedere (1989)...James Montgomery * McGee and Me! (1989) TV mini-series...Phillip Monroe Jr. * Beaches (1988)...Tom * Family Man (1988)...Josh Tobin * Side By Side (1988)...Newsboy * Cagney & Lacey (1 episode, 1988)...Bobby Gorvel * Rampage (1987)...Will Tippetts * Home Fires (1987)...Will * In Self Defense (1987)...Evan * Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986)...Kane's People * Second Serve (1986) (TV)...Richard/Renee as a child * "Lay It Down" (1985)...Child at birthday party * The Twilight Zone (1985 series) (1985)...Young Boy Referencesedit # Jump up^ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1853548/ # Jump up^ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2771506/ Category:Voice Actors Category:American voice actors Category:People Category:Males